Дорога
by badred
Summary: Ему всё равно. Ему не холодно. Он практически не чувствует что его щеки заледенели. Руки покраснели от мучительной схватки с рулём. На тусклых голубых глазах выступили слёзы от пронизывающего ветра."


Нарухина AU One Shot.Напало на меня вчера вдохновение. Что очень редко бывает. Это мой второй раз так что опять таки не судите строго.

Naruto принадлежит …тадаааммм!! Masashi Kishimoto

"Дорога"

Ночь пронзала остриём холода. Небо совершенно чёрное. Будто что-то огромное, не пропускающее свет, заволокло его. Вместо сияния звёзд небо сегодня бросало на землю замерзшие слёзы.

Он мчался по зимней, пустынной дороге на своём ярко оранжевом, золотистом Ниссане veilside 2 350Z. Вокруг ничего. Пустые поля, покрытые толстым слоем снега. Укрывающие собой замерзшие от ветра растения.

Впереди дорога. Расчищенная дорога. Будто кто-то проделал уже этот путь до него. Будто кто-то был здесь и знал, что именно в эту ночь он будет здесь. Он придёт и попросить утешения у дороги.

Скорость выжата до предела. Руки крепко держаться за руль. Скользкая дорога вот тот занесёт его машину в сторону, и погрузит с головой в этот мягкий, но ледяной снег. Глаза его напряжены. Чёрное пространство с обеих сторон и впереди. В лицо бьёт только яркое отражение белоснежной дороги от фар его машины, протянувшееся на насколько метров впереди от него. Он не боится. Он точно знает что здесь никого нет. Нет встречного движения. Нет людей, которые могли бы случайно выбежать на дорогу. Нет даже конечного причала. Эта дорога бесконечна. И именно поэтому он здесь.

Он слышит непрерывный рёв мотора, борющегося со льдом. Несмотря на сильный ветер и снег ,окна автомобиля открыты. Небольшие хлопья снега становятся ледяной бурей, врывающейся внутрь кабины авто. Снег будто хочет перегнать его, и увеличивает темп каждый раз, как он давит на газ сильнее.

Ему всё равно. Ему не холодно. Он практически не чувствует что его щеки заледенели. Руки покраснели от мучительной схватки с рулём. На тусклых голубых глазах выступили слёзы от пронизывающего ветра. Он даже не моргает. Широко открытые глаза застыли. Но он не он. Это не его тело здесь и сейчас. Он слился с дорогой. Он стал этим снегом, по которому безжалостно проносятся колёса его авто. Он стал этим ветром, бьющимся навстречу с огромной силой. Он стал тем, что впереди. А впереди него была лишь пустота.

Он давно привык. Он отдал уже несчитанное количество времени назад своё холодное сердце. Отдал его темноте. Отдал его этому безмолвному пространству, окружающему его каждый день. Год за годом.

Ни страха. Ни боли. Ничего больше. Пустота и тишина.

В следующее мгновение что-то мелькнуло с правой стороны. Он не сразу понимает это. Скорость автомобиля настолько высока, что просто невозможно зацепиться взглядом ни за что. Но всё-таки образ чего-то, промелькнувшего мимо, заставляет его очнуться. Его сознание борется с ним, прежде чем вернуться в реальность. Вернуться в его тело. Будто проснувшись, он ослабевает хватку руля и начинает непрерывно моргать. Глаза сконцентрированные на дороге, настолько привыкли к ветру, что моргнув он чувствует как горячие слёзы полились по щекам. Хотя правая нога до сих пор нажимает на газ до отпора, мозг лихорадочно работает.

Не может быть, чтобы здесь кто-то был. Он находится посредине "ничего". Он за тысячу километров от города. И эта дорога. Он знает её. Он знает её от и до. Он столько раз мчался по этому пустому и одинокому пути. Здесь не должно быть ничего и никого. Ни каких столбов и фонарей, ни каких указательных знаков. Что это было? Что вдруг мелькнуло справа так близко от машины? Человек? Панический страх вдруг охватил его. Дай он вправо хотя бы миллиметр, и на такой скорости могло бы случиться непоправимое. Был ли это человек? Может машина всё-таки задела его.

Не думая больше ни секунды, он крепко сжал руль, и резко нажал на тормоз, в то же время поворачивая направо. Мотор завыл. Машина развернулась на половину отказываясь тормозить. Волны снега, словно искры вырывались из под колёс. Дорога была скользкой, и машину продолжало нести в боковом положении вперёд. Хотя он не был из тех кто постоянно занимался дрифтом ,некоторые навыки он знал достаточно хорошо. Чувствуя, что он находится на самом пике поворота, он вдруг резко отпустил педаль тормоза. Вес машины сместился, и задние колёса потеряли сцепление. Ярко оранжевый Ниссан чётко развернулся параллельно дороге. Теперь только оставалось нажать на газ и контролировать руль.

Прибавив немного скорости, он начал напряженно вглядываться в освещаемое фарами пространство. Теперь этот кто-то или что-то должно быть с его левой стороны. Оставаясь на приемлемой ходу движения ,он высунул голову в окно, пытаясь как можно больше разглядеть темноту. Некоторое время только усилившийся снег заслонял обзор его видения.

Но вдруг его взгляд примкнул к белеющему впереди пятну. Только на этот раз это что-то вновь находилось справа от машины. Теперь он точно был уверен, что это был человек, который теперь перешел на другую сторону. Засунув голову обратно в кабину, он слегка нажал на газ. И в несколько мгновений идущая впереди фигура уже была в радиусе освещения фар.

Судя по хрупкой фигуре и длинным волосам до пояса, это была девушка. Несмотря на то, что его машина, издавающая шум мотора и освещающая её , была практически у неё за спиной, она не обернулась ни на миллиметр и продолжала медленно идти вперёд.

Он дал чуть- чуть влево. Немного обогнав её, так что теперь она шла рядом с правой передней дверью, он продолжал медленно ехать синхронно со скоростью её ходьбы. Даже после этого она никак не отреагировала. Он попытался оглядеть её, но слабый свет исходящий из кабины, и то что она была в движении, не позволяли ему увидеть ничего, кроме белой куртки в которую она зябко куталась.

Держа руль одной рукой, и поглядывая на дорогу, он наклонился к правому окну машины.

"Эй"- он попытался окликнуть её. Нет ответа.

Хотя он ехал медленно, машина всё равно издавала шум. Она наверняка не слышала его.

"Эй!" -почти крикнул он. Нет ответа.

"Эй!"- теперь он крикнул со всей силы.

Девушка вдруг вздрогнула и внезапно остановилась.

"Чёрт!"-он проехал её. Быстро переключившись на заднюю скорость, он дал задний ход и остановился почти в метре от неё. Не выключая мотор, он наклонился вновь, и теперь уже тихо сказал:

Хэй." "

Она стояла на расстоянии чуть больше метра от машины. Не двигаясь, будто окаменев на месте. Лицо опущено вниз. Руки с силой обнимают себя, в попытке согреется.

Вся она практически покрыта снегом. Белая куртка доходит лишь до талии. Чёрная юбка намного выше колена, и серые туфли.

Не думая больше, он дотянулся до ручки и открыл настежь дверь прямо перед ней.

Шум двери должно быть напугал её. Она вдруг резко подняла голову и медленно, дрожа, повернула ёё в сторону открытой двери.

Она должно быть смотрела на него. Но из за снега он не мог ничего видеть.

"Эй, что ты делаешь в этом месте, посреди ночи, да еще в такую погоду?"

Нет ответа.

"Тебе нужна помощь?"

Молчание.

"Что то случилось?"

Тишина.

Он помахал рукой, приглашая её внутрь. Ветер казалось тоже усилился. Хлопья снега носились со с немыслимой скоростью, словно по его приказу, и полностью застилали видимость. Подумав, что она наврядли увидела его жест, он отодвинулся на свое место и взялся за ручку чтобы выйти из машины. Но тут же остановился. С его правой стороны наклонившись девушка опустилась на сидение машины.

Он замер. Она слабо потянулась за ручкой и захлопнула дверь. Взгляд направлен вперёд.

"Привет. Холодновато снаружи, а?"-попытался улыбнуться он.

Она не ответила. Очень медленно опустила голову вниз, и запахнув куртку, снова обхватила себя руками. При этом хлопья снега с её головы, мягким скольжением упали ей на голые колени. Она даже не попыталась стряхнуть снег.

Он оглядел её. Длинные, чёрно-сапфировые волосы мокрые от снега. Чёлка, почти закрывающая глаза. Мокрая куртка. Юбка, не прикрывающая большую часть замерзших ног. Она дрожала от холода, втянув в себя подбородок. Её красные пальцы словно впились в её руки немного выше локтей.

Опомнившись он понял, что внутри в общем-то тоже было не очень тепло. Он ехал с открытыми окнами. Ветер и ледяной воздух заполнили кабину авто. Он настолько был погружен в себя, что не чувствовал холода. К сожалению в его машине не нашлось бы сухой одежды или одеяла. Поэтому спохватившись, он быстро расстегнул, и стал снимать с себя чёрно оранжевую куртку, стараясь не задеть девушку руками.

Сняв куртку, он быстрым движением накрыл незнакомку. Она не отреагировала.

Одним движением руки он нажал на кнопки на панели и окна машины плавно закрылись. Тут же он включил кондиционер на отопление, и повернулся к ней.

"Меня зовут Наруто. Куда тебя отвезти?"

Его голос был тихим, будто он боялся её спугнуть. Он не знал что думать. Он не знал что делать. Что может девушка делать посредине безмолвной дороги, ночью, одна? Как она добралась сюда? Не могла же она дойти сюда из города? При такой вьюге это маловероятно. От сюда до ближайшего людного места десятки километров. При этом она была легко одета. Словно не намеревалась выходить из тёплого дома. Что-то несомненно случилось .Или кто-то высадил её посредине дороги, или что-то случилось с её машиной. Но почему она молчит?

"Есть там что то позади? Стоит вернуться?"-нерешительно спросил он.

Она подняла глаза, повернулась лицом к нему, и отрицательно помахала головой, смотря прямо на него. Только теперь он увидел её лицо ясно. Мягкие изгибы, обрамлённые темными волосами. Дрожащи,е почти бесцветные от холода губы. Светлая, бледная кожа. И глаза… Светло лиловые, большие глаза.

Они смотрели на него, словно умаляя не возвращаться туда, откуда она так долго шла. Глаза без эмоций, без чувств. Наруто засомневался на секунду ,понимает ли она происходящее вообще. Она будто глядела сквозь него, не понимая где она и кто она. Тусклый взгляд не выражал ничего кроме… И тут его словно кольнуло в сердце. До боли знакомое чувство он увидел в её глазах. Страх.

Он не мог больше выдержать этот взгляд и отвернул голову. Этот взгляд будоражил старые воспоминания. Воспоминания ,которые он поклялся забыть. Он похоронил их. Никогда в жизни больше не хотел он видеть страх в чьих либо глазах. А больше всего, не хотел он осознавать то, что этот страх - отражение его собственного.

Она отвернулась, вновь закутавшись в себя. Опустила голову, и уткнулась носом в воротник куртки Наруто.

Больше не спрашивая ничего, он быстро переключился на первую скорость, и отрывая педаль сцепления, медленно нажал на газ. Ниссан плавно двинулся с места. На этот раз он решил не разгоняться.

В салоне было безмолвное молчание. Кондиционер работал на полную. Наруто, который был в одет в одну чёрную футболку и джинсы, почувствовал что ему стало очень тепло. Он взглянул мельком на незнакомку. Она по-прежнему дрожала. Он прибавил газу, и попытался полностью сосредоточиться на дороге.

Та же темнота. Тот же снег, но уже не такой сильный. Та же дорога, только обратно. Ещё одно его возвращение из неоткуда. Ещё один конец его попыток убежать. Убежать от его жизни, от его повседневной реальности, убежать от боли, от одиночества. Убежать от себя. Конечно, он знал, он хорошо знал ,что всё бесполезно. Сколько бы он не пытался покончить со всем этим, он не мог. Он всегда возвращался. Сколько бы раз он не просил дорогу привести его куда-нибудь, или успокоить его навсегда, она не слышала. Она только вела его, не зная куда. В глухую бесконечность, в темноту. Туда, где сердце его вдруг переставало чувствовать боль, но с тем же он переставал чувствовать и всё остальное. В том числе и саму жизнь. Там было просто пусто. И этот страх в его глазах. В глазах дорогих ему людей. И это осознание того что их не вернёшь. Всё это тонуло вместе с его душой в неизвестной, нескончаемой бездне. И все равно он всегда рвался к ней. К дороге. Он задыхался в городе. Он словно не мог дышать в этой постоянной жизни. И всегда убегал от боли. Чтобы потом опять к ней вернуться.

Через некоторое время впереди начали появляться огни города. Темнота окружавшая их, понемногу просветлялась с каждым новым километром. Снег практически перестал падать и Наруто отключил дворники. Вот уже и стали видимо различимы высокие здания и постройки города. Они приближались к небольшой развилке при вьезде. Наруто решил спросить девушку еще раз, есть ли место где её ждут.

"Эээ…"-начал он поглядывая на неё. " Мы подъезжаем к развилке…Есть ли место куда…?" Но он не договорил. Она быстро помотала головой, даже не посмотрев на него.

Всё ясно. Такого места не было. По крайней мере на этот момент ,ей некуда было идти.  
Без раздумий Наруто повернул на развилке на право, и въехав в город, направил машину в направлении своего дома.

Он жил в самом центре. Но в тихом, светлом и престижном районе. В этом месте в основном находились красивые дома, которыми владели богатые счастливые семьи. Хорошая должность в известной фирме позволяла ему без проблем иметь этот дом и многое другое. Но несколько раз Наруто порывался подыскать себе другое жильё, потому что такому одиночке как он, иногда было не выносимо видеть все эти улыбающиеся лица. Отцов , матерей, детей, которые были такими счастливыми, что его и так тоскливая жизнь казалась непоправимой. Может его сердце неосознанно и стремилось к людям, но его разум запер это чувство где-то глубоко. В большинстве случаев Наруто пытался выходить из дома на работу как можно раньше ,чтобы его вечно радостные соседи не застали его садящимся в машину. И чтобы больше не слышать это:

"Ой! Смотрите детишки, это же Узумаки сан!А ну ка скажем ему Охаё! Узумаки сан! Ну когда же наши детки смогут поиграть и с вашими?Мы ждём не дождёмся! "

Возвращаться он тоже старался очень поздно, задерживаясь допоздна на работе или просекая просторы на своём Ниссане. А когда его всё-таки ловили соседи, то он ссылался на новые проекты и вечную занятость.

Проехав еще несколько центральных улиц, Наруто повернул налево. В районе казалось все спят. Кроме фонарей не светилось практически не одно окно.

Медленно завернув на стоянку, он припарковался и выключил мотор. Ничего не сказав он вышел из машины, захлопнул свою дверь и обойдя спереди, открыл правую дверь. Ждать ему не пришлось, девушка вышла из машины. Наруто закрыл за ней дверь. Она осторожно подняла глаза, слабо сжимая его куртку в руках. Снег совсем перестал идти, но на улице по прежнему была холодная, зимняя ночь. Наруто почувствовал ледяной ветер и посмотрел на незнакомку. Она снова опустила глаза и молчала. Не зная как быть, так как это наверное не совсем прилично, приглашать девушку к незнакомому мужчине домой, который причём живет один, да ещё и посреди ночи, Наруто просто тихо сказал:

"Сюда."

И направился ко входу. Нужно было пройти несколько метров от стоянки до его трёхэтажного дома.

Немного помедлив, девушка последовала за ним. Вынув ключи из кармана, Наруто открыл дверь ,жестом пропуская её вперёд. Она неуверенным шагом зашла внутрь. Наруто зашел за ней ,закрыл дверь и быстро включил свет. Внутри было тепло. Его гостиная не 

отличалась особой роскошью. Простой дизайн в светлых тонах. В центре огромный белый диван, и несколько кресел рядом со столиком. Некоторые растения, и пушистый оранжевый ковёр, под стать светло оранжевым шторам. На стенах большое количество картин с изображениями боёв ниндзя.

"Располагайся, я принесу сухую одежду."-сказал Наруто, указывая на диван.

Девушка немного осмотревшись по сторонам, проследовала в сторону дивана. В это время Наруто начал подниматься по лестнице слева на второй этаж.

Иногда он сам недоумевал зачем ему одному такой огромный дом. В детстве он всегда мечтал, что у него будет большой дом, для того чтобы все его друзья смогли приходить к нему и весело проводить время. Что у него будет большая семья, и что в этом доме всегда будет шумно и радостно. Но по иронии судьбы, он смог приобрести этот дом только после того, как у него никого не осталось в этом мире. И жить бы ему в маленькой квартирке, так как ему её было бы вполне достаточно, но будто ноги сами его повели и руки подписали все бумаги на покупку. Детская мечта взяла верх над реальностью. Только остальным частям мечты уже не дано сбыться.

Быстро добравшись до своей комнаты он заглянул в шкаф. Что же её дать?Он захватил белую майку и спортивные шорты.

Выйдя из комнаты, он поспешил вниз.

"Вот. Надеюсь это будет удоб…"- он вдруг замер на полуслове. Девушка стояла возле дивана и пыталась сушить волосы руками. Куртка Наруто лежала на кресле, так же как и ёё белая куртка. Чёрная юбка оказалась маленьким платьем с тонкими бретельками. Она стояла спиной к нему и Наруто мог видеть красивое стройное тело, загорелые длинные ноги. Бледная кожа приобрела в тепле кремовый персиковый оттенок. Её движения руками и сапфировые волосы, так мягко падающие на плечи и спину, словно заворожили его.

Не слышав его ранее, но почувствовав его присутствие сейчас, она обернулась, взглянув на него глазами фиолетовых полевых цветов.

Видимо она согрелась так как на её щеках появился заметный румянец.

_"Что это?"_-подумал он. Неужели это блеск в глазах. Не может быть. Не могут совсем безжизненные до этого глаза, вдруг светиться этим блеском. Этим самым блеском. Он видел этот блеск только раз в жизни. Он чувствовал его. Он точно знал, что те глаза блестели из-за него. Для него. Он был безмерно счастлив. Он готов был покорить весь мир тогда в этот день. Но он не помнит, когда это было. Не помнит, где это было. И самое главное, не помнит, кто это был.

Так почему через столько лет судьба вдруг играет с ним ?Почему он вдруг видит этот блеск, настолько идентичный тому самому, дарящему ему жизнь, здесь и сейчас? Почему?

Он вдруг опомнился. Она всё еще смотрела на него. Ему показалось, или уголки её губ запрыгали в маленькой улыбке? Улыбке? Ему?

"В..Вот"-протянул он её майку и шорты, стараясь не касаться её руки.

Она медленно взяла одежду и легко поклонилась в знак благодарности.

"Я приготовлю горячий чай"-предложил он, и поспешил на кухню.

Мысли одолели его в то время как он наливал воду в чайник. Ему было не по себе. Он чувствовал, что что-то очень важное происходит сейчас, но что? Что это за огонёк тепла который вдруг зажегся в его ледяном сердце когда она улыбнулась? Что это за знакомое чувство которое он никак не может определить?И откуда это чувство ему знакомо?

В его жизни были некоторые флэшбэки в прошлое.10 лет назад, когда ему было 15, когда всё это произошло, когда он потерял всех близких и дорогих ему людей, он страдал потерей памяти. Он мучился несколько лет, пока память не вернулась к нему по крупинкам. Принося теперь только боль с воспоминаниями. Врачи говорили, ему лучше не пытаться так сильно вспоминать прошлое, меньше боли. Но он не мог. Он должен был. Он обязан был помнить их лица, их слова, их голоса. Он днями и ночами бродил по местам ,которые он вспомнил ,чтобы оттуда черпать больше и больше, пока всё не вернётся к нему вновь.

И так и было. Кроме одного чего-то, что не давало ему покоя. Эти глаза. Счастье в этих глазах. Блеск в этих глазах. Ни голоса, ни лица, только глаза. Но все воспоминания о его жизни не были связаны с этим взглядом. Не было никакой ниточки. Врачи говорили, забудь об этом, даже если это и был кто-то, он наверняка погиб со всеми остальными. Годы шли .Незначительные воспоминания здесь и там, но ничего важного, ничего дающего ему зацепку. Он начал думать, что его сознание придумало этот образ, чтобы он совсем не сошел с ума 

от одиночества. В конце он оставил всякую идею о том, что это было что-то настоящее. И с того самого момента сердце его начало тонуть в пустоте.

Наруто вернулся в реальность. Налив горячий чай в кружку он понёс его в гостиную.

"А вот и чай."-подошел он к дивану ,и хотел было протянуть девушке кружку. Но она не слышала его. Она свернулась калачиком на его огромном диване. Глаза её были закрыты. И только ровное дыхание слышалось в тихой гостиной. Видимо переодевшись, она устала ждать ,и заснула.

Наруто поставил кружку с горячей жидкостью на столик. Он прошел в комнату, прилегающую к гостиной, и вынул теплый плед из одного из шкафов. Вернувшись к дивану ,он наклонился чтобы накрыть незнакомку. В этот миг она вдруг села на своём месте, и обвила шею Наруто руками, тем самым опуская его тоже сесть на диван. Наруто замер в удивлении. Глаза её закрыты. Её лицо так близко, что его нос почти трогает её. Розовый румянец стал еще заметнее. Она спит?

Наруто пытается встать, но в ответ она еще сильнее обнимает его, и в то же мгновение он чувствует её горячие губы на своих губах. Ему вдруг стало жарко. Тело ослабло. Он зажмурился, но не оторвался от поцелуя. Её губы были такими нежными и ласковыми. Он был в шоке .Он не понимал что происходит. Но и остановиться он не мог. Он прижался к ней крепче, и нежно обнял в ответ. Сквозь некоторое затмение сознания, он вдруг почувствовал что она приоткрыла замкнутые до этого губы и он, не раздумывая принял приглашение Он углубил поцелуй чувствуя каждый сантиметр её теплого рта.

Через минуту, казавшуюся вечностью блаженства, они разъединили губы. И вдруг она словно обессилев положила голову ему на плечо, всё ещё обнимая его. И тут он почувствовал горячее дыхание и слова, обжегшие его сердце.

"Я нашла тебя…Наруто-кун…"-промолвила она и поникла в его объятьях.

Его глаза широко раскрылись. Слова будто ударили его изнутри. Сознание вдруг со страшной силой стало кидать перед его глазами бесчисленные образы его жизни. Его прошлое. Его увиденные образы. Его услышанные слова. Его чувства.

_Я нашла тебя…_

_Я нашла тебя…_

Эхом повторялось в его голове .Унося его на десятки лет назад. Мозг вдруг останавливается на воспоминании, которого он совсем не помнит. Это что – то новое.

_Вот эта комната. Жёлтое полуденное солнце, с трудом проникает через занавески. Он сидит там. Широкая улыбка на его лице. На душе чувство облегчения. Чувство радости. Он готов свернуть горы. Он готов достать луну с неба._

_Ему хорошо. Ему еще никогда не было так хорошо и легко. Его сердце будто тает. Душа замерла, будто ожидая, что этот момент застынет на месте. И он останется самым счастливым навсегда._

Он вспомнил! Он знает! Теперь он знает, почему он был так счастлив в этот момент.

Потому что…

Потому что она сидела напротив него.

Большие лиловые глаза. Чёрно-сапфировые волосы. Нежная улыбка на её лице. И этот блеск в глазах. Этот неповторимый блеск. Только для него.

"Я люблю тебя." Это всё что она сказала тогда. И перевернула весь его мир. Она спасла его. Она наполнила его любовью. Она дала ему смысл. Она научила его летать. Она протянула ему руку. Она подарила ему вечное счастье. Она стала всем для него, и поэтому после трагедии его сознание отключило всё связанное с ней. Так как знать, что она могла тоже погибнуть, для него означало бы только конец. И они потеряли друг друга на суровых перекрестках жизни.

Но она нашла его. Она здесь. Любовь всей его жизни. Самое дорогое, что у него когда-то было, сейчас мирно спит на его плече.

Дорога вновь соединила их. Дорога ответила на его бесчисленные мольбы, и привела его к ней.

Наруто нежно опустил любимую на диван. Он лёг рядом и крепко обнял её. Он больше никогда не потеряет её. Он никуда её больше не отпустит.

Он вдруг почувствовал свое сердце. Оно билось так спокойно. Оно было внутри. Оно вернулось к нему. И оно было полным. Полным до краёв. Ни чуточки места больше для пустоты.

Его огромный дом вдруг стал уютным. Здесь, с ней в его объятиях. С ней в его душе, в его сердце, в его жизни.

Наруто даже подумал, что в скором времени сможет обрадовать своих соседей.

Но главное он должен ей сказать, как он любит её. Как сильно, безумно он её любит. Как теперь изменится их жизнь. Он должен сказать, как он благодарен ей за то что она нашла его. За то, что она не забыла его. За то, что не сдалась. За то, что снова подарила ему жизнь.

"Спасибо… Хината…"-тихо прошептал он.


End file.
